parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood
Don Bluth studioz movie spoof of 1973 Disney film (Robin Hood)... Coming Soon to YouTube! CAST : PAY ATTENTION TO THE TRAILER!!! *''Robin Hood-Dimitri (Anastasia)'' *''Maid Marian-Anya (Anastasia)'' *''Little John-Vladimir (Anastasia)'' *''Prince John-Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Sir Hiss-Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)'' *''Robin Hood as Fortune Teller-Akima (Titan AE)'' *''Little John as Fortune Teller-Sophie (Anastasia)'' *''Friar Tuck-Maurice (Beauty And The Beast)'' *''Robin Hood as Old Beggar-Merlin (The Sword In The Stone)'' *''Lady Kluck-Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Sheriff of Nottingham-Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound)'' *''Trigger and Nutsy-Ben and Lon (Pocahontas)'' *''Alan-A-Dale-Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Otto-Felix Renton (Kim Possible)'' *''Skippy Rabbit-Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2)'' *''Sis Rabbit-Penny (The Rescuers)'' *''Tagalong Rabbit-Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Mother Rabbit-Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound)'' *''Toby Turtle-Pinocchio (Pinocchio)'' *''Toby's Father-Geppetto (Pinocchio)'' *''Tournament Crocodile-Sir Kay (The Sword in The Stone)'' *''Robin Hood as Stork-Thomas (Pocahontas)'' *''Little John as Sir Reginald-King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Sexton Mouse-Grimsby (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mother Mouse-Carlotta (The Little Mermaid)'' *''King Richard-Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas)'' *''Executor-Black Jouster (The Sword in The Stone)'' *''Robin Hood as Nutsy-Sir Ector (The Sword In The Stone)'' *''Rhino Guards-Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Wolf Guards-Various Hunters'' *''Archery Tournament Contenders-English Settlers (Pocahontas)'' Scenes: *''Dimitri Hood Part 1'- Main Title'' *''Dimitri Hood Part 2'- "Oo-De-Lally"/Judge Claude Frollo'' *''Dimitri Hood Part 3'- The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Frollo'' *''Dimitri Hood part 4'- Amos Slade/Zephyr's Birthday Present'' *''Dimitri Hood part 5'- Zephyr meets Anya'' *''Dimitri Hood part 6'- Thought Love'' *''Dimitri Hood part 7'- Rifle shooting Tournament'' *''Dimitri Hood part 8'- Dimitri's Been Seized/The Attack'' *''Dimitri Hood part 9'- "Love"/"The Phony Judge of England"'' *''Dimitri Hood part '10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Maurice's Church'' *''Dimitri Hood part '11 - Frollo's idea about Maurice/Amos Slade meets Merlin'' *''Dimitri Hood part '12 - Jailbreak/Dimitri Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase'' *''Dimitri Hood part '13 - Dimitri and Anya Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally(Reprise))"'' *''Dimitri Hood part ''14 - Credits/"Love" (Reprise) Movie Used: Robin Hood (1973) Clips from Films Used: *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''Titan AE (2000)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963) '' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Kim Possible (2002-2007)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002)'' *''Lilo & Stitch (2002)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' Voices: *''Brian Bedford'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''Terry-Thomas'' *''Andy Devine'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''George Lindsey'' *''Ken Curtis'' *''Roger Miller'' *''J. Pat O'Malley'' *''Billy Whittaker'' *''Dana Laurita'' *''Dori Whittaker'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Richie Sanders'' *''Candy Candido'' *''John Fiedler'' Special Thanks: *''Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''BruceHogan426'' *''KovuandKiaraFan360'' *''SimbaandNalaFan360'' Dedicated To: *''Walt Disney'' *''Don Bluth'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''J. Pat O'Malley'' Music Used: *''"At The Beginning" Performed by: Donna Lewis and Richard Marx'' Directed by: Stephen Druschke Trivia: Edit *''This is the second movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke.'' *''Baloo, Thomas O'Malley and Little John were voiced by the late Phil Harris.'' *''Napoleon, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Luke and Chief were voiced by the late Pat Buttram. '' *''The Walrus, The Carpenter, Jasper, Colonel Sheepdog and Otto were voiced by the late J. Pat O'Malley. '' *''Robin Hood was re-released on home video when several episodes of the Powerpuff Girls were released in 2001.'' Category:SimbaandNalaFan360 Category:KovuandKiaraFan360 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Don Bluth Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Movies Spoofs Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Channels